


Goddess, She Says.

by UnholyKrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, Character Death, Experimental writing, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is overworked, So much angst, bullying - implied, feel free to yell at me in the comments or at my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: Goddess, she says, her fingertips bloody and her eyelids heavy, I’m tired.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Goddess, She Says.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Link to my tumblr.](https://unholykrow.tumblr.com/)

Goddess, she says, her fingertips bloody and her eyelids heavy, I’m tired. Her room had just survived a tornado of fabric and favors for the favorless.

I know, says the Goddess, holding her child as close as she can. And she did know.

She knew how her chosen worked herself to the bone every night, every morning, every hour of the day, her chosen whose heart is so big and kind and forgiving, it almost made the Goddess wish that she wasn’t her chosen. The child needed her counterparts lazy advice, his chaotic soul, his black luck in his claws, her child needed someone who could show her she could take a break and how to break those who sought to break her soul.

Goddess, she says, tears in her eyes, I’m tired. Her heart was heavy, her soul dimmed, her mind exhausted, her emotions raw.

I know, says the Goddess. And she did know.

She knew that her chosen fought bravely, from sunrise to sundown for several days, the akuma hitting harder, hitting smarter, hitting, hitting, hitting far more than any other akuma before them.

But she had lost the akuma, they were no where to be found, to be seen, there was no new information. Days pass, she keeps her guard up. She has to.

Her chosen fought bravely, her classmates words stinging hard, stinging in wounds still raw, stinging right over her chosens heart, stinging right where her insecurities where, stinging where it _hurt_.

The Goddess fumed, and fussed, and fluttered over her chosen, so worried for her child, watchful of any butterflies that may come for her.

Goddess, she says, I’m tired.

She laid in a partially destroyed warehouse, looking up at the stars, earrings missing.

They were gone.

She may have fought hard, but the akuma fought harder.

Goddess, she says, wheezing as her lungs struggled to work, I’m tired.

Goddess, she says, stars going out one by one, I’m-


End file.
